


Not Quite DuskShipping

by Lux



Category: Golden Sun
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux/pseuds/Lux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karst spends some quality time with a special someone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite DuskShipping

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I was told to write this as a dare on the Temple of Kraden, and my friend convinced me to publish it online. I'm so, so sorry.

She sat there, obviously having had too much to drink. She was being loud and disorderly, and the other patrons stood well clear of the crazy drunken woman. Of course the fact that she glared daggers at any who came nearby and started to reach for her scythe any time someone so much as looked at her when she knew it also kept them away.  
/Interrupting me on a date. How rude and incos- incondis-indosc-rude/ she thought angrily to herself. But she quickly turned her attention to elsewhere, and she grew less agitated.  
“So, sorry 'bout the noise and the rude FUCKS THAT WON'TS STOP STARING AT US” she growled as yet another person stared at her. “But this was remoc-reom-recommended to me as place t'go to for dates and shit. You don't mind do you? Do /you/ like it here?” she asked her companion.  
“...”  
She leaned on one of her hands and gazed at her companion. She reached out and stroked her companion.  
“Oh, no-one must know of our love” she cooed  
“...”  
Her companion didn't speak back. It never did. Never will. It would be silly if t did.  
Masks don't speak.


End file.
